


Not Just A Song

by Ottermidnight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Daddy Kink, Depression, Flirting, Jealous Harry, Lovesickness, M/M, Smutty, Songfic, Suicide, Ten Songs Meme, Ten Songs Meme to Twelve Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of twelve songs plus my thoughts and some plots for Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a person who get inspirations from songs, especially when it comes to writing.  
> I cannot writing without music or else I will fall asleep after typing two to three paragraphs.  
> These are songs and ideas I want to share with other Hartwin trashes. Hope you will like them.

1\. Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey : Harry feels insecure in the relationship he has with Eggsy because he is twice of Eggsy’s age. Harry will only get older and uglier so he is afraid that one day Eggsy will find someone younger and more compatible than him and leave him. 

 

2\. The Sweet Escape – Kasabian : Eggsy and Harry have a fight. Eggsy knows it is his fault and he tries to make up for his mistake. Eggsy really wants to talk to Harry and apologise but Harry does not want to see him at all. It has been more than a week since Eggsy accidentally upset Harry. Harry does not pick up his call, reply his texts and he tries his best to avoid Eggsy. One night Eggsy goes to Harry’s house with a guitar and he sings this song. Eventually, Harry needs to Eggsy in his house before his neighbors call the police. 

 

3\. Lonely Boy – The Black Keys : Harry is having a conversation with Merlin about his crush, Eggsy. Harry tells Merlin that he does not understand why he is falling for the boy. He begins to describe every part of Eggsy’s body that he has been observed, starting with his ablaze blue eyes, cherry lips then his pretty nose. Harry goes on and on for almost an hour before he realizes how embarrassing this is and Merlin already has his every word recorded. 

 

4\. Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars : Cheeky Eggsy / Playboy Eggsy / Sassy Eggsy

 

5\. Alright With Me - Kris Allen : Eggsy is lovesick boy for mentor, Harry Hart but he tries to play cool and act like he does not have any feeling for Harry. Through, everyone in Kingsman already knows Eggsy falls for Harry but Harry still does not even have a clue about how Eggsy’s feeling.

 

6\. Troublemaker – Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida : Whenever Eggsy has done something wrong, he can easily get away with it if he uses “his puppy eyes” with Harry because he cannot resist it. Harry knows the boy is a troublemaker and he is going to be the death of him.

 

7\. Take Me to Church – Hozier : We all know how hot and worshipful Harry is at the Church scene in the movie. No doubt this should be his song. 

 

8\. Love Runs Out – One Republic : As a Kingsman agent, there is no guarantee how long your life will be. Eggsy is badly wounded in a mission and he is in comatose for days. When Eggsy wakes up, he sees a sleepless and worried sick Harry who sits next to his bed, not going anywhere since Eggsy was transferred to the recovering room almost a week ago. Then Eggsy tells Harry that even death cannot do them apart. If he dies, the boy will be a ghost and he will keep following Harry everywhere ‘til his love runs out.

 

9\. Miss Missing You – Fall Out Boy : Eggsy desperately misses Harry after his dead. He tries his best to be okay and get through another day. At the end of every day, he will crawl back into his bed hoping to see Harry in his dream.

 

10\. Suit and Tie – Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z : Harry and Eggsy go undercover to a gala dinner. Their mark is a man in mid-fifty with a daddy kink. The mark really likes Eggsy and starts fliting with him then moves to the bedroom. Harry gets jealous and acting unprofessional because he wants to be the only living person in this world who Eggsy calls “Daddy”. Harry kills their mark and he has a full clothes on filthy sex with Eggsy. 

 

11\. I’ll Follow You Into The Dark – Death Cab For Cutie : After Harry’s death, Eggsy is depressed and broken into pieces gradually. He knows he will never feel better no matter how many pills he will take or how many psychologists he will consult. Nothing can save him from this agony so he chooses to follow Harry into the dark. 

 

12\. Animal – Neon Trees : Eggsy and Harry have been fliting with each other for months but no one really makes a serious move yet because they both are waiting for one another to step up.


End file.
